1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in dolly apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a dolly apparatus having a movable frame carried by a support frame wherein the movable frame is of a width for increasing the stability of the dolly in the handling of an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dolly apparatus for moving objects, and particularly heavy objects, are old and well known. The usual dolly apparatus in use today normally comprises a support frame structure mounted on support wheels whereby the dolly and object carried thereby may be more easily moved from one site to another. In some instances, a secondary frame is provided for the dolly, said secondary frame being movable between a lowered position adjacent the upper surface of the support frame and a raised position spaced above the support frame. In the lowered position of the secondary frame, the dolly apparatus may be moved to a position beneath the object to be moved thereby. When the dolly has been disposed in proper position with respect to the object, the secondary frame may be elevated for lifting the object in order that the dolly may be more easily utilized for moving the object. However, these dolly devices have certain disadvantages in that the main support frame and secondary frame are both of a width slightly less than the inboard dimension of the support wheels in order that the dolly may be inserted between the support legs, or the like, of the object to be manuevered thereby. As a result, the relatively narrow width of the secondary frame lends a certain amount of instability for the support of the object, particularly in the raised position of the secondary frame.